<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Flip flop let’s do a swap by Pidgeon_Widgeon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27483343">Flip flop let’s do a swap</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pidgeon_Widgeon/pseuds/Pidgeon_Widgeon'>Pidgeon_Widgeon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, So basically, Time Travel, a big plot yet, and disaster trio the younger, bear with me here, but it will happen, disater trio the elder, i can’t decide which Obi to send, i haven’t actually planned, so I do both, teen because, to which time period</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:29:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27483343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pidgeon_Widgeon/pseuds/Pidgeon_Widgeon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The author (and the force) decide that: </p><p> </p><p>We Love Time Travel<br/>Canon Sucks<br/>Obi-Wan Deserves Better</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leia Organa &amp; Luke Skywalker &amp; Han Solo, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Anakin Skywalker &amp; Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Yoda, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>135</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Super Snappy Prologue.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! This is a super quick prologue before I go to sleep (because I am still a high schooler and I actually do require sleep) </p><p>Also I suck at writing the og trio so just deal with me please. </p><p>CRITICISM AND COMMENTS ALIKE WELCOME! I literally have nothing else to do except chat wi try you brilliant readers.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ben Kenobi sighed. It was time. To die. To disappear into the force. He was glad he’d see his master. Was he? He’d failed him, and the rest of the Jedi. He’d be lucky if they didn’t scorn him. It was his fault. Anakin. He’d been too mean, he’d ruined him, he’d set the galaxy on this path, and so many people had died because of him. </p><p>So no, maybe Ben wasn’t so glad that he was dying, but at least he couldn’t hurt anyone else. </p><p>The thought of Luke brings him pause. The young man just lost his aunt and uncle, and shouldn’t have to lose him too. </p><p>No. He’ll be better off without you, the voice in his head hissed. The voice sounds like Anakin. He thinks his friend is judging him. It torments him both in sleep and wakefulness. </p><p>Vader is about to strike. His beautiful Padawan. Where had he gone wrong? </p><p>He knows how to do this. He’d practiced. </p><p>Gather the force. Let it envelop you. Just like in meditation. </p><p>Vader growls. </p><p>Breathe in.... breathe out. </p><p>Vader swings. </p><p>Push your force signature away from your body. </p><p>Ben does... and everything goes black. </p><p> </p><p>————</p><p> </p><p>“You always win....” Anakin Skywalker whined, 23 years earlier, as his Master beat him in another sparring match. </p><p>“Course, Master!” Ahsoka chirps, running over to the pair. “Cause he’s the Master.” Anakin playfully punched her upper arm. Ahsoka giggled. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and sighed at them. </p><p>“Well, thank you for the compliment, my dear, but maybe I should be getting it from the person whose shebs I just kicked.” </p><p>Ahsoka snorted, and Anakin leapt to his feet. </p><p>“Never!” He roared in pretend annoyance, giving them both a light force-push across the room. Ahsoka did a backflip in midair and landed on her feet. </p><p>Obi-Wan did the same, then frowned. </p><p>“Anakin......?” His voice was confused, almost weak. Anakin jolted. Did he do something? </p><p>“Master?” Anakin stepped closer. Obi-Wan was clutching his chest. </p><p>“Something.... in the force... isn’t right.” </p><p>And then, a portal opened up underneath him, and everyone in the room yelled as Obi-Wan fell through. Someone else was shot out of it, and then it closed. </p><p>“Master!” Anakin yelled, running over. No trace of the portal remained. “Where’d you go?!?” </p><p>Ahsoka had knelt down to the newcomer. “Hi, who are .... you.....” The man had sat up and looked at her. Ahsoka had frozen in place, her montrals going pale. </p><p>“Soka, what’s.....” Anakin looked at her, and then his gaze caught on the older version of Obi-Wan Kenobi. “Master?!?” The Jedi gasped, dropping to his knees next to the older man. </p><p>“Well that wasn’t what was supposed to happen.” He remarked with an air of indifference. </p><p> </p><p>————</p><p> </p><p>Luke Skywalker screamed as Vader’s lightsaber cut through Ben as he dissolved. The stormtroopers turned to fire, but everyone’s attention was suddenly drawn to the empty space Ben had let behind. For there was a new figure there, now. A man dressed in beige tunics, with hair a combination of brown, blond, and red, and the same hairstyle as Ben, looked around. </p><p>Vader outright hissed, and the man drew back. </p><p>One of the lead troopers stepped forward. “In the name of the Empire, surrender now!” </p><p>After staring at the stormtroopers for a moment, Obi-Wan Kenobi looked directly at Luke, then at Vader, then at the troopers, at the technology of the area around them. </p><p>He seemed to piece it together. “Ah. In that case, could you please direct me back to my own time period?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The update from the abyss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Although Ben seemed to know what was going on last chapter, this time around he starts to realize that this is NOT your every day situation. Anakin would just like some answers, and is about to learn just how blandly evasive Ben can really be.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Aha! An update from the abyss! </p><p>True story I didn’t think anyone read this so I wasn’t planning on updating it and then I checked my stats page and realized like 50 people were subscribed so I was like oh maybe I should update it huh.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ahsoka blinked furiously, trying to make sure she wasn’t dreaming as the old version of her grandmaster got to his feet. Because that was just ridiculous. </p><p>He got to his feet slowly, joints creaking, <em>why are they making that much noise-</em> putting a hand to his head and stumbling, like he was dizzy. He looked around the training room, even as he looked more and more panicked. </p><p>“Wait..” he mumbled, in that voice so familiar and yet so different. “That’s not right……”  </p><p>Then it appeared that he lost the battle with his dizziness. </p><p>Meaning that he collapsed onto the floor, naturally. </p><p>“Master?!?” Anakin squeaked, dropping to the ground. “Ahsoka, run to the medbay, tell Kix.” </p><p>Thank the stars they were on the Resolute, if they were in the temple, it would’ve taken forever to get to the halls. Due to the split lips and nasty bruises that came from sparring matches between clones, the medbay was stationed less than a minute away. </p><p>Ahsoka burst down the hallways, nearly crashing into two shinies, who looked very surprised. “Sorry!” She spat out a frantic apology as she burst into the medbay, startling the kark out of Kix, who proceeded to drop the package of bandages he was holding.</p><p>“Commander Tano?” </p><p>“Kix, we need help, there was some force-kark, and Master Kenobi… um, well….” </p><p>“Commander, calm down. What’s wrong? What happened to General Kenobi?” </p><p>“Well, I don’t exactly know, that’s the thing…. it’s…. um…” Great.  Ahsoka had showed up to prepare Kix, and here she was blubbering like an idiot. </p><p>“A portal showed up in the training room and this happened.” Anakin blurted, sliding sideways through the door with the unconscious Old Obi-Wan —-Oldy-Wan?——  in his arms. </p><p>“What the….?” Kix asked. “All due respect, but what the <em>kark</em> happened?” </p><p>“You tell us.” Ahsoka placated. </p><p>“Ahsoka, could you go tell the council what happened? Maybe they’ve seen this before and can find some way to help.” Now, Ahsoka wasn’t a fan of the council, and knew her master wasn’t either, but she agreed that they’d probably know how to help him best. She nodded and ducked out of the room. </p><p> </p><p>———-</p><p>Anakin had recognized the fabric the second he’d touched it. After all, he’d spent nine years clothed in it. </p><p>Which just led to the question of why Obi-Wan was wearing Tatooine robes. </p><p>Which had been added to an increasingly growing list of questions. <em>What was that portal? Where’s my Obi-Wan? And, you know, literally everything about this Obi-Wan?!?</em></p><p>It was obviously time travel, Anakin knew that much. Of course, there was only one problem. <em>Time travel didn’t exist.</em></p><p>“Is he injured at all?” Anakin asked Kix. That wasn’t a particularly comfy fall. And, this Obi-Wan looked old.  He looked twice as old as Qui-Gon had when Anakin first met him, and he had been almost 70. How far in the future was this Obi-Wan from? </p><p>“Um, I’m not sure, let me…..” Kix trailed off as he managed to open the front of the unconscious man’s tunic. Anakin looked over. </p><p>His eyes widened in horror. There, starting at Obi-Wan’s left shoulder, and crossing to about the middle of his right elbow, was a large, jagged, scar. </p><p>It was very clearly from a lightsaber, and so new it hadn’t fully healed into the thin lines that Anakin had a few of adorning his body. His hand drifted subconsciously towards his eye. </p><p>“Woah.” Kix said, seemingly at a loss for speech. Anakin couldn’t blame him. Then he got a closer look at the scar. It was…… </p><p>How close a call would that have to be, to get a scar like this? It went all the way across him, with the same intensity. </p><p>
  <em>Wait. If that was just a close call, it would be less burned on the edges.</em>
</p><p>With a sense of growing dread, Anakin flipped the old version of Obi-Wan (Oldy-Wan, his mind dubbed) over. And there it was. The scar was on the exact same place on his back. </p><p>It went all the way through him. As if….. </p><p>As if someone had cut him down. </p><p>
  <em>As if someone cut right through him.</em>
</p><p>How is he alive? Not complaining, of course. But… how? </p><p>
  <em>Who did that to him?</em>
</p><p>A spark of rage ignited inside Anakin. He really, really, wanted to kill whoever had done that. The pain that must have caused….. </p><p>Oldy-Wan suddenly awoke, flying into a sitting position, and…. as he did so, slamming Anakin in the face with his head. </p><p>Anakin cried out in surprise, and fell backwards onto the hard floor. </p><p>“Sir! Calm down, it’s alright.” That was from Kix. </p><p>“I <em>am</em> calm.” Anakin muttered. </p><p>“I’m not talking to you, General Skywalker.” </p><p>That seemed to get a reaction from Oldy-Wan, who whirled towards Anakin. </p><p>“Hey Master? You okay?” Anakin asked, sitting up. He stood and began walking over to Oldy-Wan, who looked very panicked at his surroundings. </p><p>Oldy-Wan <em>reacted,</em> and flung out a hand. Anakin felt a wave, a bonfire of power before he crashed to the ground for the second time in about 40 seconds. </p><p>Anakin spun to his feet, just as Oldy-Wan had started rushing to the door, and slammed a heavy force suggestion of “relax” through his shields. Then he caught Oldy-Wan as he fell into his hands, barely conscious. Anakin picked him up -<em>why is he so thin</em>- and deposited him back in the medbed. </p><p>Oldy-Wan was just starting to come back to awareness. Anakin held his shoulders. “Master, it’s ok. It’s me. Anakin.” Oldy-Wan nodded, carefully, like he didn’t fully trust his surroundings. “You just fell through a portal. And you’re a lot older than you were before, so I’m gonna make a guess and say you panicked because everything and everyone looks different?” </p><p>A weak croak meets him. “....You could say that.” </p><p>“And,” Anakin begins, waving his hand around. “Now you think that this entire thing is a wacky dream or some kind of illusion? That’s what I’m assuming at least.” Another nod. <em>Okay. Great. What do I do with that</em>? </p><p>Oldy-Wan cleared his throat, and sat up a bit further. </p><p>“Is there any particular reason you think so? I mean, you were obviously in danger. How did you survive a lightsaber wound like that?” Anakin lightly questioned, taking all his power to not just grab him and make him tell them everything. </p><p>“A lightsaber wound like what?” Oldy-Wan asked, then he glanced down at the vicious scar showing through his tunics. Anakin saw his eyes widen, before he readjusted his clothes and calmly looked up. “I suppose I wouldn’t have survived if it wasn’t for me suddenly traveling through time.” He glanced around. “Or…. whatever happened. I’m sure you’ll understand if I don’t trust that this is quite reality yet.” </p><p>Anakin did get that, but really wanted answers. He also didn’t want to scare Oldy-Wan even more than he clearly already had. </p><p>“Okay, okay…. ummmm… wait, who’d even be able to make this wacky an illusion anyway? Is that proof it’s real? No, wait, a Sith might be able to….” Anakin furrowed his brows until something else came to him. </p><p>“Wait, Master. Why would they still be sending you out after Sith Lords? You’re like, a million years old!” </p><p>Oldy-Wan gave him a classic <em>look.</em> “I’m 57.” </p><p>“You’re fifty-seven?” Anakin repeated in shock. </p><p>“Don’t get your robes in a twist.” </p><p>“What happened to you?” </p><p>Oldy-Wan chuckled ruefully and scratched the back of his neck. “You know, the state of the force can sometimes have a profound impact on one’s physical state.” </p><p>Anakin’s jaw dropped further. “What kind of state would put you in this condition? The force is bad now, what kind of…..” Anakin paused. </p><p>“What kind of situation do you think the force would decide was dire enough to send me back in time?” </p><p>Anakin froze. “We….. lost the war?” </p><p>Oldy-Wan shook his head. “The republic won.” </p><p>For a second, relief and joy brimmed through Anakin, <em>it’s over, it’s over, it will be over,</em> before he saw Obi-Wan’s bitter look. “What is it?” </p><p>“The republic won, but the Jedi lost.” </p><p>Anakin sighed. <em>What did that mean?</em> “Okay, Kix, is there any sign of what happened to our Obi-Wan? Why’d we get stuck with Oldy-Wan?” </p><p>Kix shook his head. “No, sir, there’s nothing.” </p><p>“Oldy-Wan? Really?” The elder man sighed. “Yes, only Anakin would have come up with that. I suppose it is you. Hello…. my old friend.” Anakin decided to <em>move right past</em> how he seemed so <em>sad.</em> There’d be time for that later. </p><p>“Okay, so what should I call you then?” </p><p>“Let’s use Ben, for now.” </p><p>“Okay. I guess that works.” </p><p>“Generals?” Kix piped up. “Do you have any idea where the younger General Kenobi went?” </p><p>Ben piped up. “I’d imagine he’s in my timeline, which is…”. Ben paled dramatically. “Uh oh.” </p><p>“Uh oh? What’s uh-oh?” Anakin demanded. </p><p>“Remember the whole ‘Giant-unexplainable-scar’ thing?” Ben asked. </p><p>“Yes.” Anakin replied curtly. </p><p>“Yes, I was sort of fighting a Sith Lord.” </p><p>“Well, that’s not too bad, you fight Sith Lords all the time.” </p><p>Ben opened the front of his tunics, revealing the raw pink scar. “This one kind of killed me.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next time: A check in with CW Obi-Wan, and he gets to meet his new space family: Brash pilot, giant, furry, copilot, the constant Sass(TM) coming from both the Skywalker twins, the two best droids in the galaxy, and of course, Vader. </p><p> </p><p>Haha also can anyone tell that some of my favorite theories is that the reason Obi looks so old in ANH, (along with desert living) is that the state of the force can have a profound affect on Jedi. We hear about Jedi talking about stuff like that in clone wars (“the force feels out of balance”, etc.)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>